


Everything to Do With You

by orphan_account



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, genshin - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: This is my opinion on what happened during the vision point, i don’t even know here, literally me just enjoying the dynamic, rain and angst, slight plot spoilers to Kayeas vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My interpretation of how Kaeya got his vision, with angst
Relationships: Unresolved - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Everything to Do With You

For a moment, it all hung silently.  
The pounding, wailing rain fading into the background. The lashing wind like the wrath of a god, the crack and howl of lightning in the distance, searing the sky like an electrified lance and leaving only the dazzling imprint of a skyward vein shadowed in the clouds.  
But only for a moment. Only for a breath. Only for enough time for Kaeya to savor, with a tight chest and one hand on his sword, the last time Diluc would ever look at him with something like warmth.  
Diluc’s eyes, which to Kaeya had always been reminiscent of a hearth smoldering, masking the intensity of a slumbering flame, widened, at that terrible truth now spoken in a cloud of warm breath, fogging out into the dim light of the lantern sputtering faithfully against the storm.  
Then Diluc exploded, just as Kaeya knew he was in the right to do. What he deserved to do, after what Kaeya had just said, had just revealed that he had never been family after all. That he was just a spy, a traitor, a fraud.  
Were it not for the years of training, of knowing Diluc’s actions and movements so well they were almost Kaeya’s own, were it not for spending hours melding their styles together so they could defeat any opponent as perfect complements in battle, he would have died right then.  
But Kaeya had time to rip his sword from his side and block the blow of Diluc’s broadsword. Both arms shaking as he braced the steel against the strike, feet slipping as he fought for balance in the slick mud, he scrambled backwards, farther from the door’s threshold, steering Diluc into the winery gardens. He had planned for this. He knew that Diluc would be devastating in his fury. He had to get him away from the house.  
“Diluc, listen to me-”  
“I’m going to kill you.” Rain was visibly steaming around Diluc, his eyes blazing as heat thrummed off his sword, and even his body. Such was the power of a Pyro user with, now, a thirst for vengeance and the bitter bite of betrayal on his tongue.  
Kaeya parried another slash of the sword, his hands smarting as heat rushed into his own blade, searing through his gloves. But, it was just heat. It was not flame yet. If Diluc were to truly use his Pyro abilities, then a Visionless soldier like Kaeya would be dead in an instant. That small, insignificant fact gave him a weak thread of hope. Diluc was not truly, then, trying to kill him. But, they had drawn their swords against each other. And so they had killed whatever remained between them.  
Steel struck, again and again The rain became almost blinding, and Diluc continued to steadily fight, a mechanical, automatic emptiness to him now. A single task now moving him forward-revenge.  
Kaeya began , against his good consciousness, to slip into the thirst for blood. To begin to let the vision of Diluc fade and see him as, instead, another enemy. After all, wasn’t this what he deserved? To lose it all, his family, the only place he called home, and Diluc all due to the truth? If the lies he had carried had once bowed his shoulders with their weight, that had been preferable to this terrible lightness borne from the freedom, now, of truly having no one who would ever grieve for him.  
The rain continued to pour, the ground unreliable. Diluc swung hard, and in that instant Kaeya saw his chance, overcome with a warrior’s haze. He slid on the mud, skirting around the bite of that brutal, hot blow, and was rewarded with Diluc’s unprotected back. Without thinking, without feeling, he thrust his sword towards it.  
To kill.  
The steel point never drove home, because fire met his sword first. Scarlet flames lashed from Diluc himself, a roaring blaze that seared Kaeya’s sword hand. Agony raced up Kaeya’s arm, and he reflexively loosened his grip, his sword falling into the mud, a futile attempt to soothe the seared skin. He reached for his sword almost immediately, but the flat side of Diluc’s sword struck his temple first, stars exploding behind his eyes. Stunned, Kaeya fell to his side. His head spun, and he reached a hand to his head, seeing blood, dimly, his vision blurring. A second blow, harder almost than the first, slammed into his stomach. He felt himself lift off the ground before reuniting harshly with the unforgiving earth. Retching, he rolled to a stop and shakily braced an arm into the earth. Looking up, through the sheets of rain, he almost forgot he was about to die.  
Diluc was a vision. He was swathed with flame, the inferno around his head like an Archon's celestial crown. There was no rage on his face, just the impassive mask of an executioner. Those ember eyes had become a roaring blaze, the fire spilling out of the hearth and promising only the singe of death instead of a comforting warmth.In one hand is his sword, in the other is Kaeya’s. He looked every part the greatest knight Mondstat had ever seen, and yet not. There was a darkness in his eyes, a shadowy afterthought that would have been missed by anyone but Kaeya, who knew that darkness in himself. Even in this moment, they were still only understood by each other.  
“Is this it, then?” Kaeya spat the words out through gritted teeth and blood. “Is this our fate? The hero of Mondstat kills the traitor? Are you to be written in history with the ink of my blood? ”  
“This has nothing to do with fate.” Diluc stood above Kaeya, the mud and the earth around drying and cracking with the force of the flames. “It has everything to do with you.” 

What happened next was hazy, and uncertain, as a fundamental change in what has been and what was usually becomes, the exact notions or actions blurred, the result the only clear thing in the end. 

Kaeya’s sword was thrown next to him.  
He painfully rose, cautiously, every inch of his body screaming, desperately trying to determine why Diluc had allowed him to live, and more than that, given him back his sword. Trembling where he stood, his sword loose in his hand, slick with rain, facing the godlike fire of what was once someone he loved dearly, he remembered only feeling a deep crack open in his chest, a sigh of something fundamental in him giving way to the dark, deep cavern of tantamount despair. Of cold, cool relief coupled with loss. He realized, then, that Diluc had wanted to give him a warrior’s death. Sword in hand. Standing. And Kaeya, with that thought in his head, simply gave in to his own darkness, tipping over the pitch of his soul and being cradled into the cold abyss below. He looked into the shadows, his own deceit, his own bitterness, and simply decided not to fight it any longer. Without the warmth of Diluc’s flame by his side, he wandered into the dark. And found himself there in the cold.  
Diluc swung his blade for a deathblow, the flames hungrily reaching out-and meeting, in an instant, the glacial kiss of the abyss. The steam and wind that burst from the intertwining forces knocked both Diluc and Kaeya back, flattening the grape vines around them.  
Again, there was a moment’s silence, the two warriors looking across the plain to each other. Diluc’s fire had been extinguished. Kaeya’s hands shone with hoarfrost. Everything they were passed between their gazes. 

Between them, resting on the ground, as the rain began to fade, shone a icy blue Vision.


End file.
